


cats are a wizard's best friend

by 060817



Series: witches switches, wizards slizards [modern magic!au] [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cat!Minseok, Gen, Wizard!yoongi, mentions of yoonkook, minseok's a bit sassy omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/060817/pseuds/060817
Summary: magic!au where yoongi's something of a hermit, jungkook's a shining uni student, studying at the local magic arts university and minseok... well minseok's kind of in the middle of it all.(note: this is only a small snippet of this universe. a teaser, if you will~)





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's midterms week, i've missed my math exam, aced my assessments exam and am causing myself stressing thinking about the two small projects i have to turn in (one is late).
> 
> hence, this. enjoy~

there's a really pretty cat that follows jungkook around. it's got big, blue eyes that carefully track jungkook's every move. it isn't intimidating at all, rather, jungkook likes the pretty cat. he'd swoop right in and cuddle the fluffy white ball of fluff in a heartbeat and maybe even bring it back to his apartment if it wasn't for the collars the cat wore.

everyday, as jungkook walks home, the cat would spring out of nowhere and follow him around, a new collar firmly around its neck. one day a soft pink lace collar that had a tiny golden bell jingling, another day a thick, purple collar that looked like it was velvet- the list went on. but the collars never had the cat's name, or the owner's written on it. but that was fine- jungkook felt content enough just petting the pretty cat.

"heya pretty," jungkook called as the cat poofed up from behind a bush, leaves sticking all over its white fur. today, a vibrant blue collar was firmly clasped around its neck, a tiny 'm' pendant flashing under the sunlight. the cat, seeing him, immediately slinked towards him, pupils sharp under the light. jungkook crouched down to gently brush the stray leaves off the cat's fur. "what have you been up to, huh? been running away from your master again?"

the cat meowed at him, sounding offended. chuckling, jungkook petted its soft head before standing up. "yeah, i know, you're just a free spirit, i know," jungkook grinned, looking down at the cat who had taken to draping its body over his shoes. "c'mon, aren't you gonna walk me home?"

the cat twisted its head, staring at jungkook, before yawning. "aw," jungkook pouted. "and here i thought i'd finally made a friend who wasn't a slacker." at this, the cat meowed, sounding indignant, making jungkook laugh. sniffing, the cat slowly rose from its position on jungkook shoes, blinking slowly at him as if to say, 'well?'

"ugh, fine, let's go," jungkook tsk'ed, hiding the smile the threatened to split his face in two by walking off briskly. "come and catch me, slow poke!"

the cat meowed again, this time louder.

"i don't accept excuses!" jungkook called, chuckling at the urgent jingling as the cat ran to catch up. it was nice, this. even though jungkook knew he probably looked like an idiot talking with a cat, he didn't mind the company.

\--------------

"minseok," a rough voice called in greeting as the cat gracefully slipped through the door specially made for him.

meowing loudly as a greeting, the cat weaved his way around the dimly lit house, wrinkling his tiny nose as he caught a whiff of a strange smell. he hopped up the stairs, pausing only to bat at a sparkly ball that glittered under the lights, and continued on his trek. he stopped as he came across a large door, staring bemusedly at the multitudes of scratch marks along the lower half of the imposing piece of wood. they were his work of art inside the ghastly huge hunk of a house that his master had created. speaking of the devil- the cat meowed loudly. he listened intently for the telltale sound of shuffling that indicated his master was about to open the door, but no such sounds came. impatient, the cat yowled, claws flashing as he energetically added more 'art' to the door. 

"ugh," the rough voice of his master resounded, and the shuffling came closer to the door. the cat easily stepped back as the door opened, revealing his master, figure outlined by bright hues dancing from somewhere inside.

meowing in annoyance, the cat sauntered inside, ducking in between his masters legs as he did so.

"wasn't a greeting enough?" his master groused, shutting the door.

 _no, of course not,_ the cat sniffed, gazing dropping towards the cushioned arm chair that sat a little ways from the black, large cauldron sitting pretty in the middle of the room. _i go out and do your dirty work for you and you treat me like this? you truly are unbelievable, master._

"as if you don't enjoy the view," his master replied, waving a hand in the air dismissively. a glass bottle shot up and into his master's open hand as the cat himself jumped up to settle down on the chair that he had claimed his years ago.

 _not as much as you do though._ the cat yawned, and laid his chin down, comfortably watching his master's hands flick about, all sorts of trinkets zipping about around his master's head.  _you might be powerful and wise, master, but you're a coward as well._

his master chuckled, hands moving with precision above the top of the cauldron, where items unceremoniously fell in and made loud 'plop' noises. "i hate it when you're right." he hummed, peering into the cauldron. "thanks for keeping the kid company though."

snorting, the cat flicked his ears. _anytime, master yoongi. after all, i'm used to you using my eyes every single time the jeon child so much as giggles. if i were human, i'd gag at your hopelessness._

"please, minseok, enough," yoongi huffed, moving away to grab a long stick. "i thought we already established my cowardly status."

_my dear master, if there's anything established, it is most certainly that and not an actual relationship between you and the jeon child._

"harhar, very funny," yoongi narrowed his eyes at the cat. "now, if you'll excuse this coward-"

_he is excused._

yoongi fixed him an unimpressed look.

 _alright, alright, i'm off to dreamland to give you space, ay ay captain._ the rough rumbling of yoongi's fond chuckling floated over the cat as he curled into himself, blinking slowly.  _good luck, master. with everything._

"thank you, minseok," yoongi answered softly, flicking his wrist to dim the bright lights shooting out from the cauldron. "the sweetest dreams i bid you."

_and to you the swiftest hands. happy potion making, master. goodnight._

"goodnight to you as well."

the rhythmic beat of his master's stirring lulled the cat to sleep, where he dreamt of catnip, wide shoulders and the sounds of his master's low chuckles mingling with the loud laughter of a sweet, young man.

the sweetest of dreams indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah... i wrote another thing... haha but seriously. this is just a small, small part of a universe i'm trying to work on. there are lots more elements and relationships but i kinda wanted to give you guys a teaser?
> 
> So if any of you, dear readers, liked this, please do tell me aaaaaa should I continue this? And augHH i hope nothing was confusing kljfnrejgkrg,refnvve i literally just wanted to write a small part. i actually have the story outlined for the most part but still idk haha
> 
> anyways, kudos, comments, anything is vastly appreciated! i'm on twitter as well as @801_0608 so feel free to scream at me about pretty cat!minseok over there <33


End file.
